For manufacturing enterprises of aluminum alloy wheels, deburring is an important link after machining procedures. If sharp corners and burrs on a wheel cannot be well removed, positions where the sharp corners and the burrs are formed can be very quickly corroded when wheels are used, so that appearance effect is directly influenced. At current, nearly all of wheel manufacturing enterprises adopt special deburring equipment in which an upper circular brush and a lower circular brush are used for deburring a back cavity and a front side; such a manner has an acceptable effect on the wheels with simple front shapes, but has poor deburring effect on the wheels with complicated shapes; some positions which are difficult to debur need hand burnishing, so that not only is the labour intensity of workers increased, the production efficiency is reduced, but also the unit production cost of the wheels is increased. The deburring principle described in the present invention is suitable for wheels with various shapes, is high in deburring efficiency and high in generality.